spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob Takes a Nap
SpongeBob Takes a Nap is an alternate-reality spin-off television show by Lumoshi. The show was rated PG for violence, resulting it to be aired on Nick at Nite at 9 P.M. eastern time or 8 P.M. central time in one hour blocks, replacing one hour of Full House. The series was announced in 2012 and began airing on March 23, 2013, after Kids Choice Awards 2013, airing weekly on Saturday nights. Episode list Season 1 #'Sweet Dreams': After watching a horror movie where a rebellion is created in a city, SpongeBob is terrified and can barely sleep. When he finally falls asleep, he is plunged into an alternate world. Unfortunately, he cannot wake up until the dream is over. After Squidward is denied pay by Mr. Krabs for sleeping on the job, he consults Plankton, who suggests that Squidward turn against Krabs and become Lord Tentacles, the town's new evil villain, with partner-in-crime the Tiny Titan. Unfortunately, they quickly learn that they cannot do anything as they do not have powers. Luckily, as Squidward is considered an "ally" of Sandy, he manages to trick her into giving him superpowers, which he then uses to blast her to the wall of her dome, threatening to blow her apart if she doesn't give Plankton the same (so violent, right?). As a result of the threat, Sandy complies. Lord Tentacles and the Tiny Titan strip her dome of anything that can be used for escaping and surround it with a steel cover, keeping the innocent squirrel trapped. The duo then go to take control of the Krusty Krab when it is late night, saying that if Krabs does not relinquish the formula and allow Squidward a pay raise, they will destroy the restaurant. Krabs does not back down, challenging the two to a fight. Plankton fabricates a sword named the Doombringer, replicating it and tossing it to Squidward. The three square off. Krabs easily loses, the evil duo raising their weapons to give a simultaneous blow to murder the stingy crab. Fortunately, the police storms into the eatery just that moment. They taze Plankton and Squidward and handcuff them before they retaliate and kill the cops, but they are too late as Krabs has run off into the night, taking the formula with him. Premiered March 23, 2013. #'The Corruption Begins': Mr. Krabs flees to SpongeBob's house after the vicious attack by his long-time rival and former employee. SpongeBob, despite his respect for his boss, refuses to believe that his friend, Squidward, has done such an evil thing and says that this is probably some scheme for money. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob argue for several minutes, when SpongeBob decides to finally allow Mr. Krabs to reside in his house for one night. Meanwhile, the following morning, Plankton and Squidward break into city hall and enter the mayor's office. Plankton says that they will not kill him, but he must follow their instruction. The mayor refuses, attempting to call the police, but Squidward stabs him with the Doombringer, killing the mayor. They burn his body. Since there was no deputy mayor, Plankton forges a proclamation that announces the two as the rulers of the city after the real, late mayor has retired to the Great Barrier Reef. Other members of the city council burst in the room after hearing a disturbance, and a battle ensues. The fifteen-some people take on the duo, and lose badly. The bodies of the brave men and women are left on the floor. The two villains exit the room and make a public announcement on television, stating that Bikini Bottom is now under the control of Plankton and Squidward. Plankton decides to go even further with this power, forcing a gate to be built around the city to prevent escape. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs notice the announcement on the television, and after a moment of discussion, they decide to flee the city. The wall has already been started, unfortunately, and Plankton's new slaves are tasked with stopping the two. Another battle ensues. Mr. Krabs, determined to redeem himself after nearly losing the Krusty Krab to Plankton, fights bravely and defeats the minions before Plankton himself can arrive. They climb over the wall and run to the mountains to hide out. Premiered March 30, 2013. #'On the Run': Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob now live as fugitives. They are worried about what will happen to their still-allies, Patrick and Sandy. They decide to call them at a nearby market town. Patrick picks up, saying that his rock was invaded by Lord Tentacles, but he escaped and lives in a motel close to Bikini Bottom now, just inside the wall. SpongeBob asks him what happened to Sandy. Patrick has no idea. For his final question, SpongeBob asks if Patrick can take Gary with him. Patrick doesn't know what happened to Gary, but he tells SpongeBob he didn't see Squidward or Plankton search the pineapple, so he is in the clear to go rescue him. SpongeBob then runs out of quarters to pay for the payphone. The two decide to report Plankton to other authorities of other areas in attempt to get people on their side, but notice wanted posters with their names on them and large bounties. They realize that by this time, Plankton already has spread the word of his empire and is working for domination. The manager of a store nearby spots them and calls the authorities. The police of the town is there in no time, before SpongeBob and Krabs can make an escape. After a chase through the Rock Deep Trench, the two lose the police. However, they are unsure of how to escape the trench. They make camp in a secluded cave that is difficult to find and make a plan for the next day. While talking, SpongeBob falls through the floor into a deep, much darker area. Mr. Krabs jumps after him. The two land in a circular room which is very dimly lit. It contains only a tablet on top of a pedestal. Premiered April 6, 2013. Reception The show was given a positive review after the first episode by NepetaLast, Fandro, and SuicuneRider14. DVD The complete first season was released on DVD on February 11, 2014. Category:Lumoshi